1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to analyzing audiofiles and identifying representative segments of the audiofiles for presentation to a user.
2. Introduction
Many organizations store important conversations and audio meetings in a large repository of audio files. This allows users to play and listen to old or previous conversations at any time convenient to the user. However, as the number of audio files stored in a repository grows, it becomes harder for users to locate specific conversations. Moreover, often times, the user is not interested in listening to an entire conversation, but simply wants to listen to a specific portion of the conversation that is of interest to the user. For example, the user may wish to only listen to a summary of the conversation, an introduction of the conversation participants, or a list of action items at the end of the conversation.
As the number of conversations in the repository grows, it becomes more difficult to locate the specific portions desired because as the user must first identify the file (i.e., the conversation) and then the specific portion of interest from the file. If the user is not familiar with the conversation, the user often must listen to a large portion of the conversation (if not the entire conversation) to determine if she is interested in the conversation. Such solutions do not efficiently make the user aware of what each conversation is about and can be improved upon.